


Twin Skeletons

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Changes between present and past tense depending on how much attention I was giving it, Drabbles, Gen, I am so sorry, M/M, Most of these got influenced by the songs I'm listening to, Title from another FOB title, that's not a good thing, very late christmas gift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very late Christmas gift to anankinskywalker on Tumblr. I think they may have forgotten about it, but I certainly didn't. I hope they don't mind.</p><p>(Prompted from putthepromptsonpaper.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Skeletons

**Author's Note:**

> _It’s nothing time and fire won’t fix_

Jason swore- partly because he'd popped a stitch, mostly because of the foot that collided with said stitches- before he landed on his back and rolled to a safer distance from Batman.

"You know, most parents _ground_ their kids when they break the rules," Jason joked, and the glare Batman gives him could freeze water. It simply helps to clear Jason's head, and Bruce knows it.

"Most kids don't use semi-automatic weapons to scare kingpins into giving up forty percent of their profit," Bruce replied. "And you're _twenty-one_. You aren't a kid anymore."

He delivers another kick that Jason barely manages to dodge, and he tries to reconcile in his head that this is _sparring_ and not an all-out brawl. When a gloved fist grazes his jaw, he finds that hard to do.

"When I stop getting carded, I'll stop saying I'm a kid," he laughed and gave his own punch.

Batman must not have expected it, or he was feeling guilty for beating up on the son he had very recently just gotten back, and it managed to land squarely in his face. The crunch that followed was enough to still both their movements- Bruce's because he now had a broken nose, and Jason because he had just broken _Batman_ _'s_ nose while he was wearing _the_ cowl. The former Robin prayed there was something documenting the moment besides his memory.

"It's nothing duct tape and super glue won't fix," he offers, a proud smile clear on his face.

* * *

Jason didn't know if he was supposed to laugh or be impressed as he matched stares with Damian.

"You can't tell a soul, Todd," the youngest Wayne commanded.

"I don't have to," Jason smirked. "I recorded it."

Damian turned a new shade of red that he didn't think was healthy.

"Are you going to blackmail _me_?"

Jason simply hit play to listen again to Damian energetically rapping "Guns and Ships" from the Hamilton soundtrack Dick had given him a month ago. It really was impressive. He even had the French accent down.

" _Todd_."

Jason silently raised a finger as Damian proudly expressed who was indeed America's favorite fighting Frenchman.

"I'm going to _kill_ you," Damian promised.

"Nothing a Lazarus pit won't fix," he winked at him as he let the recording play as he walked through the manor.

* * *

"I'm not the kind of person to freak out just because they lost a spider in their apartment," Dick states as he flips through a magazine featuring all the Wayne boys and Cass. They had everyone but Jason's birthday wrong, but they also completely wrote over his and Dick's relationship as two platonic friends sharing an apartment and a bed, so he wasn't holding out much faith.

Dick had gone up against the Scarecrow with Tim last week, and it left him feeling a little numb when it came to things that he should fear. Plus, he'd climbed through enough crawlspaces and tight spots to know that a spider wasn't a problem.

"Well, I _am_ ," Jason glared as his eyes caught onto a shadow that turned out to be nothing. "What if it attacks us while we're sleeping?"

"Then it is mighty ambitious and we probably did something to it to make it want to attack us. Do I 'sashay'? They said I sashayed."

"Richard? Honey? Dear? Love of my life? If it turns out that this fucking spider is poisonous and I get bitten, my ghost will haunt you like no ghost ever has. I will flicker every light, slam every door, and write on every mirror."

"It's nothing time and fire won't fix. They say Cass is 'charming.' Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"I will haunt the damn cereal," Jason threatened.

"I think I saw something in that corner," Dick immediately jumped up. Jason rolled his eyes.


End file.
